neo_dbzfandomcom-20200214-history
Kibitain
Kibitain: Kibitain are tall humanoids with black eyes, white hair, long pointed ears, and pink or red skin. They are traditionally the defenders of good and servants of the Kaioshin. Though it is uncommon, kibitain can also serve evil and demonic forces. The Kaioshin originally created the Kibitain and gave them free will to make them more useful. Eventually they began to breed amongst themselves, causing them to become a full-fledged race of their own (the Kaioshin still create them, albeit rarely). This is also where the schism between the 'good' kibitain and the 'evil' kibitain began. There is a special bond between a Kibitain and any power they choose to champion, something of the greater's power becomes symbiotic with the Kibitain's own. This does not weaken either, but some Kibitain claim it is the source of all their powers. There are few kibitain that choose to serve nothing. Kibitain live forever as long as the power they serve exists, aging no further past adulthood during the time. If the higher power ceases to be, or they sever ties to it, they begin to age normally. If they bond with another higher power, their aging halts but is not reversed. Average Height: 6'8" (203 cm) Average Weight: 185 pounds (83 kg) Life Span: Ageless, or 200-250 years (see above). Interesting Traits: Kibitain is, both, the singular and plural name for the race. Kibitain, of both genders, wear earrings as accessories. Example: Kibito. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- '-=( Statistics )=-' (53 additional points, max of 18 in 1 stat) Int 21 Mnt 21 Str 30 Dex 31 Stm 29 Spd 21 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Kibitain gain 5 points to divide amongst their stats every level up and an automatic +1 to all stats every level up. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- HP: 15*STM+30*level KI: 13*MNT+20*level LP: 8*STM High Races receive a free Fighting Style at level 1. This also counts towards their INT limit. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Pick six powers at level 1. You gain two powers per level up, which may not be picked from the same tree. Every even level (2, 4, 6, etc.) High Races gain an extra power (three, instead of two). ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- '-=( Racial Features )=-' (Ment) Kibitian can live in the mortal realm and in the afterworld (Heaven and Hell). They can not teleport others with them into Heaven or Hell unless those beings are allowed to be there. (Ment) Kibitian gain +1 to all Damage per 25 Max Ki they have (Charging does not affect this). (Ment) Kibitian can never have their free will taken from them, and are immune to any abilities that attempt to do so. (Phys) Kibitian have keen ears, which grant them +1 APR, and +3 to Initiative rolls. (Ment) Kibitian begin with the Sense Ki and Sense Path Powers. (Ment) When a Kibitian fights an opponent of a Path opposite to their own (Order vs Chaos or Mercy vs Retribution, Balance has no opposite), they gain +(Level) to all Strikes and Dodges, to a maximum of +8 and +level*10 to all Damage. If they fight someone from a path other than their own that is not on the opposite path, a member of the pathless or someone whose path is unsensible, then they get half of those bonuses (rounded down). (Ment) Kibitians gain additional schools for free at levels 1, 5, 10 and 15. If they do not have the INT to learn another school then this takes them temporarily above their limit, but may delay learning future schools. Kibitians can not know more than one school for every 9 INT they have. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- '-=( Racial Powers )=-' (Ment) Kai Kai At level 1 a Kibitain automatically gains this power. Kibitian can teleport. It costs 25% of his normal, maximum Ki to use this power and the Ki cost can never be altered by any powers, including Suppress Ki. When used in battle, it grants the Kibitian a (MNT/5) bonus to a Strike or Dodge roll. Up to one other person may be brought with the Kibitian if they are physically touching (usually, this means they are in a grapple) by paying 25% of their maximum Ki as well. This lets a Kibitian use KaiKai to dodge an attack from outside the grapple even if they are being grappled and allows them to help other people escape (see IT/Kai Kai escaping, below). The other person need not be willing, but they do get a break attempt (even Flare Break) to escape the grapple if they are unwilling. If they are willing, they may pay the Ki cost themselves. Unlike Instant Transmission, this power does not require the Kibitian to lock onto another person's Ki before teleporting and can be used to teleport to any location the Kibitian knows of. However, a safety feature prevents them from teleporting themselves (or others) into hazardous environments, like deep space. This power can not be used with Superspeeds. -- IT/Kai Kai Escaping Before battle has started, if someone attacks you, you can not teleport away to avoid combat altogether. When you wish to leave a scene, declare you're doing so and check noone intends to stop you. If they do wish to stop you or attack you, initiative is rolled as normal. Your first action you get, you may attempt to teleport away and declare as normal. Anyone who wishes to attack you may make any basic attack or basic discharge with addons as normal, against a single dodge with your bonus from IT/Kai Kai. If you dodge their attack, you successfully escape. If they hit you, you have failed to escape and take damage. Even if you reduce that damage to 0, you fail to teleport. It must be your action to teleport away and if you teleport and the person you're fighting is capable of teleporting (Kai Kai/IT, not by using a Superspeed), then they may follow you, even if it's outside of their normal sense range. Failure to teleport away from combat still costs the power's normal amount of Ki and endurance. If you use freeze or temporal distortion, it only allows you to avoid a single attack not all of them. (Ment) Lay on Hands Taking this power requires the Kibitain to be level 3. By touching themselves or another person, a Kibitian can heal them. The Kibitian can heal someone for per level+Mnt Mod+level*10) HP, spending 25 Ki per 2d6*10. A person can only be healed by Lay on Hands once per day.